


Holiday

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://maelikki.tumblr.com/post/32823015488/holiday">this fanart</a> by <a href="http://maelikki.tumblr.com/">maelikki</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maelikki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maelikki).



It was crowded, and noisy, and public - very public. The two made their way through the masses that filled the fair-ground, ignorant of anyone but each other. One was enjoying his iced-tea, and cotton candy, both things he didn’t spend his own money on. He was currently contemplating which stand to have his boyfriend try and win him a prize from.

Aforementioned boyfriend was going poorer by the minute, but still had a wide grin smeared over his face.

“You look happy, for someone losing all his allowance.” Billy snickered and slurped happily from his drink before trying to shift his bag over his shoulder without using his hands.

Having picked up on that, Teddy pulled at the strap resting over Billy’s back, effectively pulling Billy’s bag where the mage wanted it to be.

“I refuse to let you see me in my hour of pain.” Teddy replied quite easily and smoothed his hand down Billy’s back. 

“Let this be a lesson to you, to never lose a bet to me. Or do, I like free stuff.” 

The evil cackle was met with the same adoring smile Teddy’s had on all evening.

“It is a lesson - not challenge the guy who reads the Doctor Who novels and follows the radio specials to a debate.”

Billy snickered and slurped the rest of his drink. Teddy decided he really didn’t mind paying, so long as Billy looked as happy as he did right then.


End file.
